Talks Machina Episode 104
| Image = TM_104.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Taliesin Jaffe, Laura Bailey, and Brian Wayne Foster. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 104 | GnSNum = C2E55a | Airdate = 2019-03-19 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:03:00 | VOD = https://critrole.com/qtvideo/talks-machina-discussing-c2e55-duplicity/ | Podcast = https://critrole.podbean.com/e/talks-machina-discussing-c255-duplicity/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the one hundred and fourth episode of Talks Machina. Laura Bailey and Taliesin Jaffe discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * No Critical Role on March 28th or Talks Machina on April 2nd * Seedy88: Taliesin, Marisha made sure to write "stay alive" in her notes for Beau. Do you think it's time to reevaluate the types of notes you're keeping for this campaign? * @TeaKeg: Laura, of everyone, you seemed the most distressed by Caleb's Fiery Heel Turn. Was this the Twins shining through, or is betrayal like this something new and jarring for Jester? * @Scrap_Games: To Laura and Taliesin. Given that both of you have lived lives (mostly) without friends, how do Jester and Cad feel having been attacked by some of the closest friends they have ever made? Do they have any new doubts of the MN? * Gareth Cadamy: Taliesin: what was going on in your head as Sam mentioned the explosive arrow? Your face said so much all at once. * @pamericachavez: For Laura: Jester's creative spell use has been pissing off enemies and making her a target of their anger in battle. Is she worried at all over her own well-being or is she mostly focused on the rest of the party's safety? * Gif of the Week: Lisa Backofen aka @Nessephanie's "Fury of the Dice Gods." * @SeduceusClay: Taliesin: Caduceus seemed very relaxed when he was revived, was this because he was unaware of the extent of what had happened? or was his vision from the Wild Mother enough to reassure him that everything was okay? * @Fraxinus: Laura: how does Jester feel having cast her first revivify spell? * @Borgevina: Taliesin: Having now experienced death, after living with it for so long in the graveyard, will his views on it change at all? Or was the experience too quick to have any sort of lasting impact? * Mark Shock: Laura: How is Jester handling having Cad, Fjord and Caleb all that close to death that quickly and rapidly? * Goodzillo: Taliesin: how hard is it to spend an entire battle sweating bullets and vibrating with nervous energy, up to and including your character dying, only to swerve back into Caduceus' casual and easygoing manner the moment he's awake again? How do you handle that transition? * Fan Art of the Week: Ekaterina Victoria aka @Otterspacenerd's drawing of Caduceus' resurrection. * REO-Teabaggin: Laura: Jester was so clutch during that fight, closing portals and casting revivify, all while near the brink of death, where does she find her bravery in these trying moments? * @MischiefSeven: Taliesin: Since Nott wouldn't have had an explosive if percy hadn't invented gunpowder, how does it feel to have accidentally killed your own character by proxy? * BagofBones42: Laura, After witnessing both the Traveler and the Wildmother aid her in bringing Caduceus back to life, how has this experience affected Jester? Has it changed how she perceives the Wildmother? * @Galactic_Llamas: Taliesin: does Cad harbor any resentment towards Nott considering she technically killed him? * NoodleKingTV: Laura: When Molly died, Jester said she needed to find some diamonds. Does she find any sense of atonement now that she was able to revive a fallen comrade? * KiesoTheStoic: Taliesin: What does Mr. Clay feel about the fiends you've been facing? How do they rank compared to the undead? * @MonadoBoy123: To Laura: Does Jester regret bringing Sprinkle and Nugget along to Xhorhas? * @Bubbli1997: Taliesin: As a Grave Domain Cleric you have taken the role of a healer and generally supporting other players, instead of dealing damage like Percy or Molly. Is stabilizing/healing and preventing Crits as enjoyable as dealing a lot of damage? * Karolina Chalupska: Both: Save us from Brian's terrible mispronunciation of my last name with the answer to this question - do you guys coordinate your Cleric spells and strategies in any way? Or does all the division of tasks and focus happen organically? * @Alpi67: To Taliesin: Everyone that has been on Talks before said that one of the best moments for them was hearing Percy's voice again. How was it for you to slip into his shoes again? * @TheGreyHunt: Taliesin and Laura: how was it revisiting Percy and Vex and their dynamic after so long playing characters who interact very differently than those two? what did you miss the most about playing them together? * @Sillybil: Taliesin: had you remembered Scanlans joke about losing your arm before you started? Were you surprised when Matt made it happen? And Laura: what were your thoughts? * @VesperDeRolo: Both: Is there a story behind where Percy & Vex got their wedding rings? * @MisterMagnetism: Tal: Did Matt end up releasing the Golden Snitch back to Percy for the Search for Grog one-shot? * @KinberMae: For Taliesin and Laura: What are your plans for Percy's severed arm now that he grew a new one? Quotations * Taliesin: "That was not dumb. It would have been worse to be at the mercy of that creature." * Taliesin: "I don't think this is the Caduceus you get when his siblings are around." * Laura: "What if Wheaton's nickname is The Dark One." * Laura: "HE IS STANDING RIGHT HERE." * Laura: "Go get his mom, he needs help." * Brian: "The Golden Snitch was stolen, literally, in real life." External Links References Art: